Reunited
by The Sayler
Summary: Sadie and Anubis in a dramatic confrontation late at night... Oneshot. Sanubis.


**Written by: The Sayler**

**Poem by: theRainbowGuitarist**

Anubis and Sadie slowly walked towards each other, not speaking. They were standing in the middle of a parking lot, in front of the brightly lit, but empty, Café. It was dark out, and the fake light illuminating their faces only made Anubis look more dark and mysterious. It was the first time they'd seen each other since they'd broken up.

Sadie thought it felt strange, seeing someone who'd held you so many times, whispered their most vulnerable secrets to, and kissed you so carefully, and then suddenly… you were strangers. It was… wrong.

She walked stiffly up to him, since he stayed where he had first appeared from the shadows. Sadie swallowed, and spoke.

"What do you want." It was a statement. A demand. She regretted her tone immediately as his dark eyebrows pulled together over those sad brown eyes.

"I, uh." He looked down, then darted his beautiful eyes back to her, piercing into her. Memories flooded into her brain- all of the times they'd laughed, kissed, hugged, talked…

"I saw your poem."

She knew it would be about this. The stupid poem. It had leaked. The silly thing she'd written after she'd broken up with Anubis. She hadn't wanted to get hurt. Because being with Anubis was impossible. It wouldn't last... _Oh, shut up,_ she thought to herself. _You sound like you're coming straight out of a vampire novel._

"And?" She hated pressuring him, dictating him. But she couldn't help it.

"It was really good." His leather jacket slouched.

"Thanks," She said formally.

"Listen," she began, not knowing how to say it. "I… I still like you."

"Like me?" He looked startled.

"But I hate you, too." It came out wrong. Her voice sounded garbled. Why did she say that, anyways? She didn't hate him… but still, a strong burning feeling filled her inside and out. That had to be hate, right?

"You… hate me? Why?" He looked hurt, an unimaginably innocent expression of pain and bewildered confusion crossed his face.

"I… I don't know." She looked away from his eyes, unable to bear the sight of him.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked gently.

"No. We just… can't be together. You know that." _Why? Why am I doing this to myself?_

While she looked blurrily at the concrete, a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her. She jerked, surprised by the sudden contact, and then made herself relax. Her face was pressed against his chest as he held her in the middle of the lot, in the darkness.

But no. She had to ruin it. Her hands unwillingly moved to his stomach and she pushed him away. The crumpled light behind his dark eyes was just too much.

He quickly stepped forward, speaking in a low, rough voice, advancing towards her, even as she stepped back.

"Why?" His breath stuttered.

"I always ask, Sadie, but you never answer. Why did you do it?" he said accusingly.

She didn't respond.

"You're so young… but you try to be fierce. Sadie, with me, you'd never have to be scared. You'd be happy. You _were_ happy. Why did you end it?"

She sighed sadly. "We just can't, Anubis."

He changed his tone, pleading. "Please, Sadie. It would be easy…"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking on the last syllable.

"No." He was cold. She remembered how old he was, the centuries of mankind and violence and ages he had seen. "You aren't."

And she felt afraid.

Her legs, numb as they were, pushed off of the asphalt, and she took off running. The blood pounded in her ears, and she heard the slap of her boots hitting the ground. She had barely gone 2 parking meters before she heard the low growl of a dog.

In a second she was un-jostled, but laying on the ground. The god's dark hair fell onto her cheek.

"Please," he breathed.

She felt hot, boiling anger. That was good. It covered her fear.

"Get the hell offa me!"

"Why were you running?" he softly sidetracked her. "You never have to be afraid of me."

"Get. Off. Of. Me." She gritted her teeth, refusing to be distracted by his scent, his warmth…

"Okay, Sadie," he said sadly.

She stood up, brushing off the pebbles from her back. Her heart was going to explode. What was she supposed to do? Shake his hand? How the bloody hell do you end an outing (if you call it that) with an ex?

She tensed in front of him, but he just stood helplessly, all regal godliness gone. Then, after a second of the faint background noises of the city, he turned.

And walked away. Slowly, defeated, he slouched into a shadow.

But when the first of his head began to shimmer in the darkness, she felt a release of herself. She realized that the walls she had unknowingly built in front of herself had broken down. It all ended- the confusion, the unhappiness, everything.

Because in Anubis's hand was a crumpled piece of paper. And even from that distance she knew what was on it.

_Me running_

_Out the_

_Door, only_

_To find_

_You chasing_

_After me,_

_Curses sliding_

_From my_

_Own lips,_

_As I_

_Hurt you._

_As I_

_Break you._

_And as_

_You stumbled._

_But I_

_Kept moving._

_Leaving you_

_In the_

_Dust of_

_It all._

She screamed hoarsely, "Anubis!" But he had already begun to disappear, his bent head heartbreakingly sad. But then he snapped his neck up, his form stopping shimmering.

He turned slightly, his eyes downcast. "What?"

"Anubis." She unthinkingly grabbed his shirt, clenching it, her knuckles white. She threw her arms around his neck, and pushed her lips to his. He was still, shocked for a moment, but then responded in full force. It all came back in clarity- they knew each other. They always would.

_Who cares about the future, _she thought, drunk with happiness. _Live in the moment._


End file.
